


now wouldn’t you like to know

by orphan_account



Series: disjointed narratives [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family Issues, Freeverse, Gen, pureblood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21922837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Series: disjointed narratives [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1576771
Kudos: 4





	now wouldn’t you like to know

don’t look at me like that

you

mangy mutt

(probably covered with

fleas)

* * *

call yourself a

black

(what kind of black

would be a

_gryffindor_ )

* * *

not like your

brother

cousin

parents

(what kind of black would be a

_blood traitor_ )

* * *

at least you’re not friends with a

_mudblood_

  


(still, what kind of black would

be friend with a

_potter_ )

* * *

be the perfect

heir

son

pureblood

(you don’t know how to?

what a

s h a m e)

* * *

you want to be a

_good boy_

good friend

good gryffindor

but you

just

don’t

k

n

o

w

how to

(what, you want me to

tell you?)

_now wouldn’t you_

_like_

_to_

_k n o w_

  



End file.
